The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grape which will hereinafter be denominated as ‘Sheegene-10’ and more particularly as a grapevine which produces a medium to large, red-colored seedless grape that matures in late July in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The new invention resembles ‘Flame Seedless’ (unpatented) but it produces a larger grape with a very sweet flavor, and matures approximately two weeks later.